X-01 power armor (Fallout 76)
}} The X-01 power armor is a set of power armor in Fallout 76. Background The development of the X-01 began shortly before the Great War. It represented a radically new approach to designing powered armor, eschewing traditional design philosophies that defined the T series, and was a high-profile research project meant to supersede previous power armor models. However, although the suit was technically functional by late 2077, it was burdened with numerous issues that precluded widespread use in the field. While the first test models were issued to Presidential bodyguards, the X-01 was never deployed in larger numbers.X-01 Mk I power armor: "The guys who protected the President wore this. It's THAT good." A single suit of X-01 MK V was given to the Nuka-Cola Corporation, as part of their Project Cobalt. While the suit served as a successful proof of concept of using a strontium-90 based plating over the armor, this improvement was not adopted into the armor's schematics before the onset of the Great War. Further development was halted, due to the outbreak of the Great War.The Whitespring bunker terminal entries: "--- TRANSFERED TO USER. ''--- ACCESSING ARCHIVAL ANNOTATION.'' //////////////////////////////////////////////// Beatherd,These are the schematics for the experimental suit the members of the Joint Chiefs had been asking after. It's not even close to ready for primetime yet, but it's technically functional, so please get it logged.I sent a second copy along to the rig, along with the Vertibird schematics. If anything goes wrong with your copy, you're going to have to speak with them.- Ridgely //////////////////////////////////////////////// ''--- END ANNOTATION."X-01 Mk IV power armor: "''Advanced post-war power armor, for a post-apocalyptic world." The schematics for an earlier version of the armor was saved by the Enclave just before the bombs fell, with the organization keeping copies in the archives of their Poseidon and Whitesprings facilities. This allowed the Enclave a limited production of the suits.Fallout 4 loading screens: "The X-01 series of Power Armor was specially engineered and employed by remnants of the U.S. military after the Great War, and offers increased protection over the older, pre-war models." Design Characteristics The X-01 is represents top of the line protection against energy and radiation, making it perfect for one on one engagements with scorchbeasts. The one area where it lags behind is ballistic protection: Ultracite power armor and a top level T-51 both offer higher protection against conventional threats. When crafted, the X-01 will come in its unique prototype paint job (yellow), and can be repainted to the standard metal color at any time. Armor parts ;Level 40 ;Level 50 Crafting supplies Values as of the 1/29/2019 patch. No further changes have been made as of patch 1.1.0.8 on 03/13/2019. Repair Values as of patch 1.1.1.2 (3/26/2019). Note that aluminum is not currently required for the right arm. Armor modifications Helmet Torso Arms Legs Paint * Standard: Standard metallic gray paint. Can be automatically applied to X-01 armor. * Prototype paint: Black and yellow paint with metallic details. Default paint scheme applied when crafting X-01 armor. * Military paint: Dark green paint with white symbol on chest. Plans sold by the MODUS production terminal. * Nuka-Cola Quantum paint: Two-tone blue paint with gradient purple accents. Found at TNT dome #7 at Black Mountain Ordnance Works. * Outcast paint: Level-up reward from Nuclear Winter. ;Atomic Shop Locations The Whitespring bunker: Military Wing Command Center Archive Terminal under Schematic Archives will grant a full set of blueprints for free after completing the Officer on Deck quest. Pieces must be crafted at an armor workbench from the plans. Player must be at least level 40 to craft level 40 & at least level 50 to craft level 50. Gallery Fallout 76 X-01 standard power armor front.png|X-01 power armor, front Fallout 76 X-01 standard power armor back.png|X-01 power armor, back Fallout 76 X-01 prototype power armor front.png|Prototype X-01 power armor, front Fallout 76 X-01 prototype power armor back.png|Prototype X-01 power armor, back FO76 X-01 military paint.png|X-01 military paint FO76 X-01 Nuka-Cola Quantum paint.png|X-01 Nuka-Cola Quantum paint FO76 Atomic Shop - Plague rider power armor skin.png|Atomic Shop Plaque Rider paint References Category:Fallout 76 power armor ru:Силовая броня X-01 (Fallout 76)